


Spring Days

by Mysta



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Lots of kissing, and happiness, for my pretty pretty Ashy, hongjoong writes you a song bcs yes, literally its just fluff, soft, yes im a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysta/pseuds/Mysta
Summary: Soft and fluffy Hongjoong one-shot for my beautiful Ashy.Enjoy, sunflower!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Spring Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smol_wonbebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/gifts).



_ It’s a beautiful day,  _ you think to yourself, staring out the window with a mug of your favourite drink in your hand. It’s well into the spring months, and you’ve finally been granted a reprieve from what feels like endless work. You’re taking advantage of it the best way you know how: complete and total relaxation. You’re listening to music and fooling around mindlessly on your phone when it gives a small  _ ding _ and a text pops up from your boyfriend.

**Joongie**

Hey Ash

Think you can swing by the studio in a bit?

Got something I want you to listen to

**You**

Sure thing! 

Be there soon

<333

This is far from the first time Hongjoong has asked you to listen to his work. Majoring in a music course means he’s locked in his studio most of the time and stressed nearly always, so you’re glad to help him whenever and however you can. It helps that he likes to thank you with custom clothing he reformed himself and blissful nights cuddling in bed. 

You quickly throw a black-and-lavender flannel on over your casual jeans-and-shirt ensemble and dust a light layer of makeup over your face, blowing a kiss at your reflection. You tug on a pair of combat boots customized by Hongjoong and head out the door. Luckily, his studio isn’t far from the dorm room the two of you share, and it really is lovely outside, so you decide to walk the short distance. The sun warms your skin where it peeks through trees laden with green leaves, and the distant chatter of people enjoying the day surrounds you. A breeze rustles through the grass and plays with your wavy blonde hair as you walk, and flowers bloom colourfully along your path, bringing a small smile to your face.

A few minutes later, you’re at the studio. “Joongie?” you call, rapping your knuckles gently on the studio door. 

“Coming!” he answers, opening the door soon after. He grins and drags you inside by the hand, closing the door behind you. “You look pretty, Ash,” he compliments you. He tugs you into his arms and kisses you sweetly. You giggle shyly against his soft lips.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” you return, pulling out of his warm embrace just enough to shamelessly rake your eyes down his form. He’s in a pair of colourful jeans he made and a white graphic tee, his favourite pair of headphones slung around his neck. He’s wearing the earrings you got him for your first anniversary. His bright blue hair is mussed from him running his fingers through it constantly, and his chocolate brown eyes sparkle with delight when you meet them, nearly distracting you from the heavy bags under his eyes. 

“I look like I haven’t slept in three days,” he chuckles once you’re done checking him out. 

“I’m pretty sure you haven’t,” you say, fixing his hair. “I still think you’re handsome. Now wasn’t there something you wanted to show me?” You remind him with a smile. He hums and nods in agreement.

“C’mere.” He gestures for you to sit in his chair, his tone unusually serious. He’s nervous, you can tell, which is strange because it’s been a long time since he’s been scared to show you what he’s created. Regardless, you turn your head up to face him when he wraps his arms around you to fiddle with his computer.

“Hey,” you murmur softly, not wanting to startle him, “whatever you show me, I know it’ll be fantastic. You’re amazing at what you do, and I love you.” He pauses and smiles down at you, dropping a sweet kiss on your lips. 

“Thank you, Ash,” he whispers. “I think I needed to hear that.” You turn back around as he finishes pulling up the song and places his headphones over your ears. He hits play and winds his arms around your shoulders as the music begins. 

The song is beautiful beyond explanation, sweet and soft and hopeful all at once. It tells you of a a gentle but devoted love, the kind beyond question because it feels so natural. It speaks of pure acceptance and affection in spite of perceived flaws because those flaws make you who you are and you are made to be loved. It speaks of a lifetime of adoration, no matter what may come your way, and it isn’t until the last note fades out that you notice the tears dripping down your cheeks. 

“Joong, that was...breathtaking,” you gasp once you manage to find your voice. You can’t find any words besides that to describe it, and instead, you turn and pull him down into a kiss that you hope conveys all you’re feeling currently. 

He returns the kiss tenfold, brushing his thumbs over your cheeks, and breaks away when you both need air.

“That good, huh?” he chuckles, though you can see the redness in his cheeks as he wipes away the last of your tears. 

“Better,” you tell him with that smile you save only for him. Embarrassed, he ducks his face into your neck.

“I’m glad you like it, Ash, really,” he whispers into your skin. “It’s...well, it’s for you. I made it for you, so…” he trails off. 

And that threatens to bring a whole new round of tears to your eyes because the warmth rising in you makes you wonder if this is what being loved properly feels like. You hope this feeling never goes away.

“I loved it.” You inject as much sincerity as you can into your voice. “Don’t let anyone else listen to it, okay?” you say after, smiling at him cheekily.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He rests his head against yours, and you take a moment to bask in the joy surrounding you. After a moment, he spins you around and pulls you up out of the chair. 

“Now, what do you say we go get some ice cream?” You nod happily in agreement with his suggestion, and the two of you exit the studio hand-in-hand. The sweetest kind of love wells up in your heart, and you can’t help the smile that feels permanently engraved on your face. 

Yeah. This is what happiness feels like.

(“How about some mint chocolate ice cream?” you ask Hongjoong, giggling at the disgusted face he makes. 

“I will never touch that toothpaste-flavoured shit.” He side-eyes you. “And if you order it, I’m not giving you kisses for the rest of the day,” he adds, and you gasp playfully, mock affronted. 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me.” And really, neither of you can keep a straight face at that. You fall into each other as you laugh, and Hongjoong wraps his arm around your waist, kissing your temple. “Nah, I’d still give you kisses, but only ‘cause I love you.” 

“I love you too.”)

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, sunflower! You deserve all the fluffiness in this world <3


End file.
